Sublimation ink is one of thermal transfer inks, main component of which is a disperse dye with low molecular weight and property of easy sublimation. The inks can form images on transfer papers and then the images can be transferred to such materials as cloth, ceramic, wood, leather by means of heating. However, the professional transfer equipments are necessarily required during transferring processes as for the commonly used sublimation inks, and various types of printers are also needed to make such images. Although the mass production can be achieved, professional workers must be present to operate these expensive machines for current sublimation inks. Therefore, the consumer's special needs to produce images on small scales at home are yet to be satisfied.